


Wing’s Embrace

by Grimm_Winter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Winter/pseuds/Grimm_Winter
Summary: Two sassy people falling in love in a world of heroes and villains. How will they survive the hardships of Hero's life? Join them in a life of ups and downs as they find a way to best enjoy the life they make together. (Currently, begin rewritten)
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cool throughout the city as the night progressed. Flying between the buildings was a young sidekick named Hawks. His mutation quirk of Fierce Wings let him soar through the city air. 

‘Still another hour of patrol’ Hawks thought as he continued his flight. Looking for criminals got boring when there was none doing anything that night. It soon became apparent that this night would be a very slow one for the high flying sidekick. 

While looking down at the streets below for criminal activity he started to hear the flapping of wings. Normally this would be cause of no concern if it was the flapping of his own wings, however the beating of these wings were different and they were getting closer. Hawks tensed and prepared for a possible fight as he swiftly turned to the source of the noise. There flying toward him was a large falcon looking creature. It was hard to make out, but from the distance he could see it was black and red with flame markings on its wings and a pattern of red triangular shapes on its underside. It’s large tail feathers had black and yellow stripes across them. 

The creature let out a cry at the side kick’s sudden stop and frantically flapped its wings to stop itself 6ft away from the man. Now closer he could see that the animal was wearing a harness with a camera in the center of the chest. On its head was what looked like a pair of headphones strapped to its head. Hawks was about to pull out a large feather to fight with when he heard a female voice speak. 

“He’s on our side Fire leave him be” spoke the voice coming from the creatures headphones. It was so quiet any farther away and Hawks wouldn’t have heard it. The falcon let out a trill and rocketed past him. As it flew past him at blinding speed he felt a wave of heat. It was like sitting in front of a campfire which confused the sidekick.

‘ what quirk is that?’ THought Hawks. With his curiosity peaked he took off after the creature. He was flying at top speed behind the falcon while still keeping a safe distance from it. Soon the bird flew upwards and landed on top of a tall building with a tower. As he approached his destination he made out two new figures. One was hunched over a laptop but obviously humanoid in shape. THe second was a large owl like creature who locked eyes with him as he flew closer. THe owl was a yellowish color for the body with bright red wings and a large crest on it’s face. It also wore identical equipment as the falcon.

As he landed the owl never broke eye contact. It was definitely a warning not to do anything Hawks himself would regret. Taking his chances he approached the human figure. As he got closer he saw the falcon, who was lounging near the figure eating what looked to be chicken. THe owl’s feathers began to stand up as he got closer making the colossal owl look even bigger. Once close enough he cleared his throat to get the figure's attention. 

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he said cooly. The figure turned their head toward him showing a goggle and mask covered face. They raised a hand and patted the owl creature before speaking.

“Easy Redwing, he's a sidekick and no we’re just doing routine patrol.” a female voice spoke. Curious he got closer and looked at her computer screen. It had multiple camera feeds all seemed to be flying through the city. 

“May I ask what you’re doing?” she asked curiously. Hawk slightly jumped at the tone of her voice and began to play it off.

“Just seeing what your deal is.” He said nonchalantly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow clearly not believing him.

“Did I pass your inspection Mr.chicken.” She said with a smirk in her voice. Taken back by the slight insult he smiled and collected himself.

“I think of myself a bit more intimidating than a chicken, more of a bird of prey.” He said with a laugh at his own inside joke.

“Oh really ‘Mr. Bird of prey’” She said looking him in the eye. 

“Well, I’ve got another 45 minutes of the patrol. Unless you’re skipping out of your own patrol I’d get back to work.” She said with a joking tone. Hawks laughed and put his hands up.

“Alright alright, I get it. Don’t know how much work you’re getting done staring at a screen” Hawks said with a smile.

“Oh really well in the amount of time we’ve been talking my quirk has caught two villans.” She sassily said turning the computer toward him so he could see the screen. On the screen’s feeds, it showed two men detained and subdued in alleyways. 

“Alright, I stand corrected. That's pretty impressive.” Hawks said he was truly impressed by the woman’s efficiency. 

“Thank you,” She said as she started to pack up her supplies as she was doing so a large explosion went off in the distance. Both looked in the direction and quickly started to move out. The woman put her equipment away with practiced ease while calling out orders to regroup into her mic. 

“Looks like a big one could use some backup.” Hawks said with a grin looking at the woman who smiled back.

“Only if you can keep up Mr.Chicken.” The woman said with a smug grin as she ran to the edge of the building. Running next to her Hawks called out.

“Hawks, the name is Hawks,” he said, waiting for a response.

“I’m Tyto now come one lets fly.” She said hopping on Redwing and flying toward the explosion with Hawks beside her. Little did either know that after that night was the beginning of a whole new adventure for the both of them. 


	2. Our Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for 8

It was a few days after their first meeting that they crossed paths again. Tyto was flying through the chilly city night having just finished her rounds. She was flying on the back of a large black metal bird. In its talons was a large parcel and on it’s back bags carried a back satchel that contained Tyto’s hero equipment. She searched the rooftops for a suitable place to land, it had to be big enough for her whole flock of 6 to be comfortable. 

“Hey!” she heard suddenly from behind. She looked behind her and saw the sidekick Hawks flying toward her. He was waving at them while holding what appeared to be a takeout bag in his other hand. While not looking at the bird she patted the creature’s neck, this signaled the bird to slow down it’s flight speed to a cruising speed. Smiling Hawks met up with them and began to fly next to them. 

“Fancy seeing you again Mr. Chicken.” She called out to him. Receiving a grin and chuckle Hawks spoke.

“I was going to say the same thing Dove. What brings you to this neck of the woods?” He inquired looking at Tyto and the giant black corvid.

“Looking for a good rooftop to eat on. We just finished our patrol, what about you? What are you up to?” she asked curiously. 

“Same thing. I’m on break though, got the graveyard shift tonight.” he said ending with a groan.

“Sounds rough buddy.” Tyto said with a sympathetic smile. She looked passed him, spotting a good empty rooftop. She signaled the bird to turn and fly to the rooftop, Hawks following right next to them. 

“Mind if I join you for dinner.” He asked with a large charming smile.

“Only if you don’t mind eating with a flock of birds.” she said with a chuckle.

“I think I can handle that.” He stated. They soon arrived at the rooftop. Hawks landed first with practised ease as Tyto’s bird gently placed the parcel on the floor before fully landing itself. Tyto hopped off and began unhooking the harness on the bird. Hawks approached as she was working on the harness. The bird looked at him with large red eyes curiously. It’s feathers as a mirror like sheen clear enough that he could see his reflection. 

“What’s this one’s name?” Asked Hawks as Tyto placed the equipment on the floor gently.

“Her name is Obsidian.” Answered Tyto who reached for her belt that had brightly colored metal balls strapped to it.

“What are those?”

“Oh they’re part of my quirk. They’re capsules that hold these guys” she says petting obsidian. “so they don’t waste energy and can rest. Here i’ll introduce you to the flock” Finished with her explanation she grabs two of the balls and clicks the center button. This makes the metal ball expand from the size of a ping pong ball to a baseball size. 

“Alright come on out guys.” she says as the balls burst open with a beam of blue and white light. The beams of light then take the shape of two birds. The first was the red black falcon like creature he flew into the first time they met. The other was a white and blue pelican like bird but the body shade made it look like a tugboat. 

“The red one he is named Flash Fire and the other, her name is Raindrop.” Tyto stated proudly as she reached for three more capsules. Summoning them like the last two they came out with a burst of light. Now standing on the rooftop was a green condor, a crow with white neck plumage and the angry looking owl from their last meeting.

“And here we have Star, the green one, Eclipse, the black one, and finally you’ve already met Red Wing.” she said gesturing to each of the birds, who all were now lined up looking at Hawks.

“Well it's nice to meet you all.” he said with an exaggerated bow. The flock all bowed in response to him. This made Hawks laugh leaving him with a smile on his face.

“Now that that's out of the way let's eat.” Tyto cheered with a clap of her hands. The flock all let out trills, caws and hoots in their excitement. Star flew over to the parcel and began to use it’s psychic abilities to open the parcel. 

“What else can these guys do?” questioned Hawks as Star levitated a large blanket and seven large bento boxes. 

“If we keep meeting like this you might find out.” she said with a sly smile as the items were laid out on the floor. 

“Is that a promise?” asked Hawks.

“Maybe. Now come on sit and let's eat. I’m starving over here.” she says jokingly and inviting him to come sit down with them. Which he happily did plopping down next to Tyto. Each of the birds opened their bento boxes and began to eat their meals. As Tyto began to eat her meal as well, removing the lower part of her mask, when she looked over at what Hawks was eating.

“Are you eating chicken?” Tyto couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Yes yes I am.” Hawks replied mischievously looking at Tyto in the eye as he took a big bite.

“It's funny cause that means we're all eating chicken tonight.” Tyto said with a chuckle while continuing to eat her meal. Hawk looked over at her bento and saw in deed she was eating chicken. This made him laugh, usually people would usually make the obvious joke of a bird eating a bird. Hawks looked around continuing his meal and studying the flock of birds and their leader. 

They are all eating calmly as they seem to be also conversing with one another. Though he couldn't understand the chirps and coos they seemed to be having a nice conversation. Tyto looked at them and laughed every now and again like she was following the conversation. 

“Can you understand what they're saying.” Hawks inquired, taking another bite. Tyto looked at him with a look of deep thought.

“In a way it's more of a feeling than me and you communicating. I get the jist of what they're talking about through that feeling and body language. The longer you spend with them the more you understand them.” She says to Hawks.

“I think I get it. What is your quirk by the way?” He asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious sidekick. She seems so tense slightly it was almost unnoticeable, but he swore he saw her do that.

“ It’s called Gacha Bird. My body creates these metal capsules that contain these birds. Each manifest quirk like attributes that are unique for the most part to each of them. There is some overlap on what they can do but most of it revolves around their bird traits. I know what your quirk is, Fierce Wings right?” she says changing the subject to focus on Hawks.

“So you do know me.” Hawks says with a big grin looking at Tyto but also still taking in the information he just heard. 

“I may have looked you up  _ after  _ our first meeting.” she said with a cheeky smile. This made both laugh a little. Hawks having now finished his food looked at the flock again. They were almost done with their food as well. It felt like he was a guest sitting with a family for dinner. It was calming and peaceful. It almost made him want to put his guard down for once, almost. Suddenly his communicator goes off signaling that his break was now over. He felt like he didn’t want to go, but he closed his take-out box and stood up.

“Break over?” Tyto asked, looking at him inquisitive as she relaxed back putting weight on the hands behind her. 

“Yep sorry to leave so soon but duty calls Dove.” he said walking to the edge of the building.   
“Stay safe Chicken.” she says waving him farewell. With a mock salute he was off into the air. Tyto got up soon after and began to pack up all the supplies. When out the corner of her eye a feather flew toward her. Hovering in front of her she saw that it had a business card attached to it. Softly she grabbed it and looked at the card and said Hawks along with a number. Flipping it over was another number written in marker with the words “Call me later Dove~”. Laughing she smiled looking at her flock.

_ “I just might Chicken, I just might.” _


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no illustration my scanner isn't working at the moment

To say Hawks was frustrated would be an understatement. For almost 6 months he’s been trying to ask Tyto out on a real date. Each attempt was interrupted by a villain or their schedule wouldn’t align with each other. Several of those months were because Tyto had to go undercover for a drug bust and the Hero Commission sent him on more and more missions. Meaning they could only communicate by text. This was irritating him because he wanted to be face to face when he asked her out. 

It was high noon when they met up for their break. He sat on the edge lounging around waiting for her to arrive. Then he spotted her in the distance on Obsidian. Landing gracefully on the roof removing her mask and goggles she smiled at the fellow sidekick in greeting. 

“Hey how are you?” she asked casually as she returned Obsidian to her capsule. 

“Same as usual, takin' care of villains and addressing my adoring fans,” he says with exaggeration looking at her as she took a seat next to him.

“I’m sure those fans were vicious. Where are you in the sidekick rankings now top 100?” She said with a chuckle. 

“Top 50 as of now. What about you Dove?” He said proudly. 

“Nowhere near yours but I’m not really interested in that anyway.”

“With your quirk, you could easily climb the ranks you know.” He said, trying to encourage her. 

“Yeah I know but I'm not built for the limelight like you. I can’t even do a proper interview” She said looking at her hands.

“You’ll get the hang of it Dove I guarantee it,” he says with a large smile. 

“Maybe Chicken maybe.” She says smiling back at him. In the time they’ve hung out, Hawks has learned a few things about Tyto. While he still didn’t know her real name he did know a few things by observing her. She’s camera shy to the point that she actively avoids the press. This means that she tends to stay in the low rankings. Which she seemingly doesn’t mind at all. Hawks couldn’t see why though her quirk is amazingly versatile and her personality isn’t bad like some of the sidekicks he’s met. Some sidekicks were plain rude or just too in love with the camera. She was sassy yes but also humble in her abilities. 

They sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company. The sun was starting to set, changing the sky to a rainbow of colors. 

_ “Perfect,”  _ Thought Hawks as he cleared his throat.

“Hmm?” Tyto turned to look at him. 

“I was wondering, your next day off is this week right?” he asked.

“Yes. Why?.” she stated curiously.

“Well, I have the same day off and wanted to know if you’d join me for dinner.” He asked leaning in closer to Tyto

“Sure sounds like fun,” she said with a smile.

_ “It’ll be nice to hang out with a friend outside of work,”  _ she thought happily.

“Great I’ll pick you up at five, sound good?” he said excitedly. 

“Fine with me-.” She said intrigued by his excitement when her phone suddenly went off alerting her that break time was over.

“Duty calls?” inquired Hawks who received a nod in return. She gets up and grabs one of her capsules. She releases Obsidian and hops on to her back and with a wave she was off flying through the sky. Leaving and excited HAwks behind now even more pumped for their upcoming date.

~

Today was the day of their date and Hawk was starting to get fidgety waiting for Tyto. He tapped his foot absentmindedly as her looked at his phone’s most recent messages.

_ Chicken: Hey! I”m at the spot you almost here? _

_ Dove: Yeah I just had to feed the flock. But I’ll be there in a sec. Did you say to wear something nice right? I only have like one good outfit I hope I didn’t overdress (ーー;)  _

_ Chicken: I’m sure whatever you have on is fine. ಠ ‿ ↼ _

“Hey, Hawks!” He raised his head and looked up to see Tyto walking toward him. She was wearing a cute black dress with a halter top. The dress stopped and mid-thigh and was complimented with black flats. To Hawks, she looked stunning in the simple outfit. It was a welcome change from her hero attire, which was just an oversized hoodie and jeans.

“Hey, Tyto! You look great!” He said happily.

“Thanks, it’s the only dress I own that isn’t worn down to the bone.” She said with a blushing laugh. Hawks laughed with her.

“Well let get going we wouldn’t want to miss our reservation.”

“Oh? Is it a fancy place.” she inquired.

_ “If it needs a reservation it might be expensive. I hope I can afford it.” she thought. _

“ A little but don’t worry it’s quiet.”

“Alright, how far is it?” 

“It’s right down the block so we can walk.” Tyto nodded and they began walking to their destination. Soon they came upon a quiet little restaurant it had a minimalistic outside, but inside was covered in beautiful decorations. It was a clam and relaxing atmosphere and had only a few people inside. They approached the hostess.

“Reservation for Hawks.” He stated to the hostess who smiled and turned to show them to their table. They walked to a private table located in the back. Once reaching the table Hawks pulled out the chair for Tyto to sit. 

“What a gentleman,” She said teasingly as she took a seat. As the hostess left Hawks sat down and it was obvious by his wings puffing up that he was nervous.

_ “Why is he nervous. Did I embarrass him?” _

“Hey, you okay?” She asked placing her hand on his. Hawks looked at her and smiled brightly.

“Of course. Just happy you accepted my offer for a date.” He said. This statement surprised her and she took her hand away confusing Hawks.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Hawks

“Sorry I just thought this was a dinner with a friend,” she said confused. This statement disappointed Hawks, his wings lowered showing his feelings. 

“Is it a bad thing that this is supposed to be a date. Cause if you’re uncomfortable it can just be a dinner between friends.” He stated hoping to fix the situation.  
“NO! I-I mean it’s not uncomfortable it just that I’ve never been on a date before.” She admitted looking down. With her eyes down she didn’t see that Hawks was looking at her intently. 

_ “Does that mean I still have a chance?” He thought curiously.  _

“Really you look like you have men clamoring to date you.” This made Tyto laugh.

“I was so invested in my studies that I just didn’t have the time or want to date and no I don’t have anybody clamoring for my hand,” she said still giggling.

“So Tyto do you think you could give me a chance?” He asked hopefully of her answer. She looked at him and placed her hand back on his.

“Ava” she stated.

“Huh?” He said confused.

“If we’re gonna date you should know my name don’t you think?” She said teasingly. This brought a big smile to Hawk’s face. 

“I’m Keigo. Now that introduction is out of the way tell me about yourself.” He said with a teasing tone. They both laughed and spent the rest of the night learning about each other. Keigo learn that she was from the west coast of America, she had no living relatives, and her quirk didn’t manifest till she was seven. Ava learned that he had a private hero education, he was born in Fukuoka and his favorite food is chicken.

Soon the night wound to an end and the two made their way to Ava’s apartment. It was an old building that looked lie it was in need of some serious repairs. As they arrived and said their good-byes Ava motioned for Keigo to lean down. 

“Wha-” He said be being cut off by a kiss on the cheek. He quickly turned his head to look at her in surprise.

“Thanks for a wonderful night. Can’t wait for the next one” she said happily as she made her way to the apartment door. Leaving a flabergasted Keigo at the steps. After she was fully inside and had closed the door did Keigo leave with a pep in his step. Happy that the night went better than he had planned he took flight. He couldn’t wait for their next date. 


	4. Rough Days

It’s been 2 months since their first date and the couple has been spending almost all their breaks together if their jobs allow for it. Over this time Keigo has noticed a few things. For one there are some days that they spend their breaks together and she has no lunch or just doesn't eat, while her flock always has food. He had noticed this before they dated but now he’s starting to get concerned about it. Another thing was the fact she didn’t want him to see her apartment. She would make up excuses for why like it’s dirty or something like that. Not to mention she’s been taking more and more double shifts. She hasn’t been looking her best. They were going to have a date night tomorrow night and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

It was break time for the two and as he was flying he could see Ava was waiting for him at the usual rooftop. As he approached he saw that the flock was eating but she was not. Ava spotted him and waved with a large smile on her face. Landing next to her he gave her a kiss on the forehead affectionately. 

“Evening Dove how are you tonight.” He asked, smiling.

“I’m doing good, it's slow tonight though.” She said with a sign.

“Better than workin’ till you drop” 

“True. though I am doing a double shift tonight.”

“Again? You’ve done double shifts for days. You need time for you to Dove. I’m beginning to get worried ” 

“ I know I’m sorry but I ... “ She trailed off tilting her head down, not able to bring herself to finish. Keigo looked at her and took her hand trying to comfort her. He wanted to push the subject but feared she would shut him out if he tried. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he spoke.

“ Hey it’s okay you can talk to me.”

“ I know it’s just hard,“ she said, looking him in the eye.

“I get it, just know I'm here to listen, it kind of is in my job description.” He said rubbing her cheek with a charming smile. This made her laugh a little, making Keigo relax a little.

“ How about for date night we go to your place and watch a movie,” he asked. Ava hesitated before she finally spoke.

“I don’t know my place is a mess,” she said as an excuse.

“Then I’ll help you clean up a bit.” He said, trying to convince her.

“I… Okay, we can have a movie night at my place.” She said. After that, they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together. Inside Ava still worried about Keigo coming over to her apartment. 

The next day Keigo made his way to her apartment complex with food in hand. He hoped he would be getting answers tonight. Arriving at the complex he noticed some things that he hadn't noticed during the night of their first date. The complex was falling apart and it looked like it was on the verge of being condemned. There were cracks in the walls and the paint was chipping. Windows were broken and the outside had a lot of trash thrown about. 

_ “Do I have the right place?”  _ thought Keigo not believing that this place is where his Dove lives. He looked at his phone and it was the right address. He flew to the top floor and walked to her door. Knocking lightly he waited for her to answer. He heard some shuffling in the room before hearing a “Coming” from within. The door opened to reveal his girlfriend who greeted him with a small smile and ushered him into the apartment. It instantly became apparent that behind that smile she was afraid. The flock was scattered around the apartment doing various things like eating or preening themselves or another member. The apartment was  _ clean  _ but the whole apartment looked like it’s falling apart. It was obvious that she had tried to hide the worst of the damage. They got to the living room and sat on the ripped up couch. Keigo couldn’t help but look at Ava with pity.

“Dove…” He started but couldn’t finish. 

“I don’t need pity Keigo. I know I'm not in the best of places but there’s nothing I can do about it right now. I have to keep working then I'll get out of here. I have to make sure my flock is healthy and fed.” She stated firmly with tears in her eyes.

“But you’re not feeding yourself properly. And don’t deny it you haven’t been eating properly or sleeping for that matter.” He said in a concerned tone.

“ I have to Keigo or we’ll lose our home. Then how will I feed them? I can't afford to live anywhere else. Plus do you know how hard it was just to get this apartment with me being a gaijin.” She cried. Keigo quickly held her close and let her cry.

“I barely make enough to make rent and then the cost to feed six giant birds not to mention the cost of the hero equipment. Hell, I don't even have a proper hero costume for myself to fight in. I can’t get a roommate because I take up too much space.” she sobbed.

“Dove it’s going to be okay.”

“How?” 

“Let me help you find a new place. I’ll even pay the rent for-” Ava cut him off.  
“No, I don't want to be a complete mooch to you or anyone for that matter.” She said frustrated.

“ Ava-”

“I’ve survived this long I can fix this myself.”

“ It’s not a weakness to ask for help Ava.”

“There’s a huge difference from asking to move a couch to paying for someone's rent Keigo.” She said angrily. Keigo took a deep breath and they both were getting frustrated he didn’t want it to get worse. He softly put a hand on her cheek to turn her head to look at him.

“Dove you can’t live like this please let me help at least a little. I make more money then I know what to do with it’s no burden to me. You’re an amazing hero and you deserve to live better than this.”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know.” She said with sadness in her voice. 

“Dove at least let me help you till you get a job at a better agency.”

“*Sigh* Okay Chicken but only till I get into a better agency. Got it” She says looking him in the eye.

“Deal. Now, how about we eat and watch that movie hm?” 

“Sounds good to me Chicken,” she said softly. Leaning into his shoulder they both got comfortable for the night. The flock watched the couple enjoy the movie and began to settle in for the night. At the same time Ava’s eyes began to droop and she yawned.

“Tired Dove?”

“Yeah…” She trailed off exhaustion getting the best of her. As she fell asleep Keigo picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down for bed he kissed her on the forehead affectionately. When he tried to leave Ava gently grabbed his hand.

“Yes, Dove?” He asked her.

“Do you want to stay the night? It’s pretty late,” she said tiredly. Keigo smiled at her and said.

“Do you want me to stay?” He said teasingly.

“Yes… Do you want to?” She said blushing.

“With you of course.” He kissed her gently. They both stripped down to their underwear and laid down in the bed. Keigo wrapped one of his wings around Ava like a blanket. Ava cuddled into his chest and sighed.

“Keigo… thank you,” she said before falling asleep.

“Anytime Ava.” He said, laying his head down to sleep. They slept peacefully that night. After that night Keigo made sure Ava always was eating and got enough sleep. Ava still felt guilty about taking the money and promised him she would pay him back one day when she became a full-fledged hero. 

They eventually found her a new apartment that was cheap but not falling apart. Ava started to get better and Keigo was happy to see his girlfriend starting to thrive. He had a surprise planned for Ava too, though it would be four more months till he could tell her about it. Only he was also in for a surprise himself.


	5. A Twist

Ava flew through the night, her body tense as she made her way through the city. Keigo had told her they needed to talk about something, that something he wouldn't divulge over the phone. He wanted to talk in person and at their usual meet up spot. Feeling her nervousness Red Wing looked back at Ava questioningly. Ava petted the bird’s feathers to try and comfort herself as they continued to their destination. A thousand thoughts ran through her head full of possibilities both good and bad. 

‘He sounded happy but was also serious. What could he tell me that's so important.’ She thought, finally arriving at her destination. 

Ava spotted Keigo who waved at her as she flew closer. She landed on the rooftop and dismounted Red Wing. Red Wing stuck close to their trainer still sensing their nervousness. While Ava didn’t outwardly show it to Keigo her nerves were going crazy. Keigo, on the other hand, was excited to tell his girlfriend the news.

“Hello, dove!” He called out making his way over to Ava. He hugged her and she hugged him back starting to relax. He ended the hug and went to grab something. Curious Ava followed him as he turned around holding a bunch of wrapped food. 

“I think I got enough for all of us. Let’s eat and I’ll tell you the news,” he said jovially as Ava brought out the rest of her flock to eat. She sat down next to Keigo as he unwrapped the food, which was chicken from one of his favorite restaurants in the city. 

“Must be some good news if we're eating this,” Ava said with a laugh as she portioned out the food to all of the flock then herself and Keigo. Once the food was served Keigo began to speak.

“So as you know I’ve been planning to make my debut soon.” He said looking at Ava who was finishing a bite of chicken.

“Yes?” Ava says curious about what he’s going to say next. He’d been talking excitedly about becoming a new hero. 

“Well, what I didn’t talk about was I’m also opening an agency.” This made Ava’s eyes go wide. To be so young and both be debuting and opening an agency was a huge feat. He was a top ranking sidekick so his debut wasn’t surprising but his own agency was. Many heroes opened their agencies later in their career once they get their name out. 

“That's amazing chicken! Congrats.” Ava shouts hugging him smiling.

“Thanks, dove there's more though,” Keigo says with a sly smile. This made Ava pause and look at him.

“... and that would be?” Asks Ava who is getting excited at the news.

“I want you to be the first sidekick in my agency and when you debut I want you to be my partner publicly,” Keigo said, smiling. Ava paused for a moment before looking Kegio in the eye and holding his hand.

“ Keigo I would love to join your agency as a sidekick but…” Ava tried to find the words to express her problem but was having trouble. Keigo hearing the last word looked at Ava worriedly.

“But what?” Questioned Keigo who held Ava’s hand a little tighter trying to comfort Ava.

“I- I want to be an underground hero and stay out of the spotlight. I know how you feel about the hero popularity thing but I want to help the people other heroes miss.” 

“Ava you would make such an amazing and popular hero though. Your quirk is strong and not to mention your beautiful.” He says with a laid back grin. This makes Ava blush a bit but she shook her head.

“I work best underground. I want to be a hero that villains don’t see coming. You’re the chart-topper not me” She says starting to feel guilty. Keigo on the underhand doesn’t get it.

“Why you could do so much more as a public hero. Not to mention us together would be incredible.”

“ I know I could do more if I was public but the reason I want to be a hero and what I think heroes should be, revolve around the fact that there will always be people other heroes pass over but I don’t and I want to save them. I can do that if I stay underground.”

“You really want to stay underground huh?”

“Yes,” Ava says, turning her gaze to the ground. Her flock grew nervous as the conversation got tenser. Ava was expecting him to yell or shout angrily. Keigo, however, surprised her by doing the exact opposite. 

“Dang I had this whole thing planned out too but this really what you want. I’ll support you all the way. Though personally I think you’d be wasting your potential in the underground” Keigo says jokingly trying to ease the atmosphere around them. Ava for a moment looked at him confused. She was prepared for a more negative response, not a joking tone.

“I ain’t wastin nothin Keigo!” She shouts slightly offended at Keigo’s words giving him a light smack on the shoulder. Even if he says it jokingly she knows he’s a little disappointed that his plan has to be changed. He really wanted them to become a powerful duo in the hero world. 

“Ow okay! But the offer still stands: do you want to join my agency dove,” he says leaning in close. 

“I’ll join your agency Chicken.”

“ Alright, you’ll be my ear to the underground sound good,” he says with a smile.

“Sounds good to me and I'll work even harder. You can bet on it. Right guys” she says to the flock who all let out a cheer. They all began to fly around in celebration. 

“Don’t run yourself into the ground, Dove.”

“I’ll try babe”

The two made it through the rest of their shifts without much problem. They both decided to spend the night at Keigo’s apartment and spend some quality time together. They were cuddling on keigo’s bed when Ava spoke up softly.

“Hey Chicken?”

“Yeah Dove?”

“I want to tell you something I think is important for you to know. It’s the reason why I wanted to be a hero.”

“Sure Dove you can tell me anything.” He said, pulling her close.

“It was my mother who made me want to be a hero.”

“Because she was a hero?” Asked Keigo now curious.

“No. Sh- she died because heros weren't there when we needed them.” This shocked keigo but he held her close and let her continue.

“She was a drug addict and one day she overdosed and began to vomit. She was laying down and started to choke. I heard the noise and ran to the living room to see her dying on the couch. I ran to the window and started to yell for help. The people below just kept walking, so did the heroes. To them it wasn’t villain so it wasn’t worth their time. She died like that and I had to watch alone. I-I” Keigo tightened his hold trying to comfort her. She took a deep breath and continued her story.

“I was so close to turning my back on the hero world that day but I knew that wouldn’t bring her back. She wasn’t the best mother but she was still my mother and they let her die. She was the only family I had in the world. So I decided that I would be a hero that would save people not for fame but for what's right. Keigo thanks for listening.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. You’re very brave to have endured that and come out an amazing hero-to-be. I can’t wait to see you fully in action.” Keigo said with a comforting smile. They spent the rest of the night talking about the future of their hero work. While Keigo was still disappointed that his original plan didn’t go through, he also realizes that his partner was a different kind of hero compared to him. The more he thinks about it the more he thinks that's why they balance each other out. He begins to wonder what the future holds for them and their hero careers. Whatever happens, though he knows they’ll have each other’s back. 


End file.
